


Save the First Dance for Me

by DoubleApple



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War Trauma, ron is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple
Summary: "You've got to see this"... but Ron isn't sure he wants to, honestly.





	Save the First Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> July's prompt: "you have got to see this." Words: 237. Thanks to amazing discord folx who make this happen every month.
> 
> All characters property of Scholastic and J.K. Rowling.

“’Mione, c’mere. You’ve got to see this.” 

Ron turned his head and was startled to find himself alone in the eighth-years’ common room. He stared back out the narrow window, which overlooked a ruined courtyard where Harry and Malfoy stood very close together, facing each other amid the piles of broken rock they’d been clearing. 

It was twilight. A wisp of music caught on the breeze and floated up. A waltz? Ron wasn’t sure. 

Malfoy put his hand on Harry's waist and Harry immediately tripped over his own feet, or a bit of stone, or nothing at all. He reached out for Malfoy's arm to steady himself and Malfoy pulled him into some kind of spin — smoothly, masterfully, like he’d done it a thousand times before. Maybe he had, Ron thought, in an earlier life. A different life, an easier one. Posh, with drawing rooms and garden parties, stealing sips of champagne and sneaking off behind blooming hydrangea bushes for first kisses and harmless secrets. 

Envy rose like acid in Ron's throat. He hauled himself up and turned away, and then he buried the image of Harry cradled in Malfoy's arms. He pushed it down deep inside, alongside everything else he buried now. 

In the courtyard, Draco thought he smelled flowers, despite the autumn wind. Something made him glance up for a moment but the turret windows were dark, shuttered and impassive like eyes closed tight.


End file.
